


Why Do You Think I Flirt With You?

by Bunnywest



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Peter is a model, Steter Week 2018, Stiles makes balloon arrangements, these two idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 09:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15637815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnywest/pseuds/Bunnywest
Summary: Stiles goes to college, works at a party store making balloon arrangements, and pines over Peter Hale.Peter Hale swans around Europe modeling, but in between, he always makes time for Stiles.They're friends, nothing more.





	Why Do You Think I Flirt With You?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a combination of a) that damned watch commercial, and b) me spending the morning at work making balloon bouquets.  
> I did it in under 1000 words....just. It's hard to pack pining into a small fic, okay?  
> Also, full credit to Green, because I was looking for a phrase to replace my Australianism of "He'd be on that like a seagull on a hot chip," and she suggested "Bang him like a screen door," which was perfect.  
> All thanks to Twisted_Mind who managed to change about six words and somehow make the whole thing so much better, and Maladicta who cheered from her sick bed!
> 
> Also, Here's the video for the watch ad- If I have to suffer through watching it, so do you!  
> [That damned ad](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NwBEtTbiKhE)

 

Stiles thought that by the time he was twenty he’d have someone. He assumed that once he left home, he'd get some game. But apart from that awkward thing with Lydia, he’s stayed single. His days consist of college, study, and working at the party store. There’s not the slightest hint of romance on the horizon, and mostly it doesn’t bother him. But sometimes it does, and he wonders if he’ll ever find Mr Right.

The closest thing he has is his hopeless crush on Peter Hale.  Stiles and Peter, much to his chagrin, are _friends._ When Stiles needs someone to proofread one of his papers and be brutally honest, he sends it to Peter. When Peter needs a lift to the airport, he calls Stiles. When he flies home, Stiles collects him, and they go out to dinner, where Peter gives him gaudy souvenirs he's bought him. Stiles keeps them on a shelf in his bedroom. He likes to look at them and imagine that Peter bought them with more than friendship in mind. Hey, a guy can dream.

Stiles freely admits that if Peter ever showed the slightest bit of interest, Stiles would bang him like a screen door. But Peter seems content to be friends, and Stiles can understand that. After all, Peter spends all his time with the beautiful people – if he wants romance, he’ll probably find it there.

At least Stiles has good taste in dream dates. Peter’s a _model_ , for god’s sake. Stiles almost had a heart attack when he saw the latest watch advert that Peter filmed- it nearly made Stiles weep, how attractive Peter looked. He watched it over and over on YouTube, imagining those strong hands holding him close, stroking down his back.

 Stiles isn’t the only one lusting after Peter – half of Europe is. The whole thing makes Derek scowl whenever anyone mentions it, because Peter only got a job in the first place because Derek bet him he couldn’t. Peter took the challenge seriously, had head shots done, sent them off, and somehow became the darling of the luxury item market. He’s disgustingly successful, and with his carefully trimmed stubble, piercing blue eyes and perfect physique, Stiles can see why. “Apparently, I exude sophistication,” Peter tells Stiles during one of their Skype calls.

Stiles rolls his eyes. “You exude smug, rich, asshole.”

Peter laughs. “What can I say? I play to my strengths.” Stiles snorts out a laugh, and they go back to planning dinner for when Peter gets back.

It’s not a date, but it’s as close as Stiles is going to get.

 

* * *

 

 

Stiles drags the edge of the scissors along the curling ribbon viciously.  The ribbon springs into a delicate tendril, almost mocking his bad temper. He stands back and looks at the balloon arrangement. It really is pretty, he’s just not in the mood to enjoy it. Normally, Stiles loves what he does. But the order for balloons for a man’s wife because he’s missing her while he travels has struck a raw nerve, reminding Stiles that there’s nobody missing _him_ , or sending _him_ balloons. Stiles copies the message – _Miss you, Princess,  –_ onto a card, and sighs. “It’s ready,” he calls out.

His boss comes over and looks at the balloons, then at him. “Stiles, you know we sell party supplies, right?” He nods. “So, maybe try looking less like your grandmother just died?” she suggests.

Stiles sighs again. “Sorry. I’m just cranky, I guess.”

His shift’s nearly done, so she takes pity on him and sends him home early. He’s just debating whether it’s pathetic to nap at 2pm on a Saturday when his phone beeps.

 It’s Peter. _Free to skype?_

 _Logging in,_ Stiles replies.

Before long Peter’s waving at him through his screen. “Hey, finished work?” Peter asks.

“Yeah – early finish.”

“Whereas I had to spend _hours_ on set today. These people are monsters, Stiles  – they expected me to function before nine in the morning!”

“Poor baby,” Stiles deadpans. “It must be so difficult, swanning around Europe, modeling … what was it again?”

“Shoes.”

“Yeah, getting paid to look pretty and wear shoes. My heart bleeds for you.”

Peter peers at the screen, and Stiles knows his bad mood’s been noted. Sure enough, “Stiles, what’s wrong? Why so sullen?”

Stiles would lie, but Peter can read him like a book. “I had a guy today send balloons to his wife because he’s away and he misses her.”

“And?”

Stiles looks at Peter, sitting there all perfect and unavailable, and something in him snaps. “Where’s _my_ handsome man sending me gifts because he misses me? I can’t even get a damn _date_ ,” Stiles bursts out. “And there’s you, and you’re perfect, but god knows I don’t have a chance with you. _Nooo_ , you like me as a _friend._ ” The words are out before Stiles realizes what he’s said. “ Shit. Um, just ignore that last part,” he babbles, but Peter’s gazing at him intently.

“Stiles, are you attracted to me?” he asks bluntly.

Stiles flushes. “Can you blame me?” He winces internally, and adds “It’s fine. I know you’re not interested. Just forget it.”

To Stiles’ surprise, Peter grins like he’s won the lottery. “Stiles, of course I’m interested. Why do you think I flirt with you so much?”

Stiles gapes. “That’s real? I thought it was just to piss Scott off!”

Peter rolls his eyes. “Well yes, but also because I _like_ you, idiot. I just didn’t know the feeling was mutual.”

It’s Stiles’s turn to stare. “You… _like me_ , like me?”

Peter huffs out a laugh. “Well, obviously. You’re gorgeous. But you’re much younger than me, so I assumed you weren’t interested.”

Stiles speaks quickly. “I don’t mind the age thing if you don’t.”

Peter beams. “Really? You’d date me?”

Stiles beams back. “God, yes.”

* * *

 

Peter sends Stiles a balloon arrangement.

It says _Missing you._

It’s signed _Your boyfriend._

* * *

When he comes home from Europe three days later, screen doors are banged.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guess what! This has a [Sequel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15753558) now!  
> Technically it's not breaching my 1000 word rule because it's for [Fandom Cares](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Fandom_Cares)


End file.
